


Handsomely Rewarded

by sassenach_on_the_rocks51



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Office Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 16:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13034883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenach_on_the_rocks51/pseuds/sassenach_on_the_rocks51
Summary: You have been working hard at the office and Jacob Frye is determined that your work be properly rewarded.





	Handsomely Rewarded

It was a holiday weekend and the office would be closing at noon. You were finishing up a few last minute emails when the phone rang. “Hello?”

“Y/N? Mr. Frye needs to see you.” His secretary said.

“Mr. Frye? I’m just about to leave.” You replied, your heart dropping

“He said it needs to be now.” She replied.

“I’m on my way.” Placing the phone back down, your mind was racing with all sorts of possibilities. Checking you appearance in the mirror, you walked out of your office and made your way to the executive suites upstairs.

Mr. Jacob Frye had only been with the company a month and within mere days of arriving, he had almost the entire staff in love with him, including you. Despite being the utmost professional, anytime he was around, you couldn’t help but hope that he noticed you and you often found yourself doing little things to try and tease him. You weren’t the only one who did this, but if Mr. Frye noticed, he gave no indication.

Watching him at work was always worthwhile. Being the office manager of the company, you were often called in to observe meetings and it was here that you often saw glimpses of what Mr. Frye was. He was quite direct when it came to negotiating, but with that voice of his, he could make even the smallest of offers sound enticing to anyone. He was an expert at what he did and he made sure everyone in the room knew it.

Just outside of his office, you could see his secretary had her coat on was just about to leave. Seeing you approach, she stuck her head into Mr. Frye’s office for a few seconds.

“Mr. Frye will see you now.” She said gesturing toward the door.

Thanking her, you took a deep breath and walked in. You had expected to see Mr. Frye along with one or two of the other executives, but this time he was alone. Sitting at his desk wearing a navy blue suit that was clearly tailored to him, silk tie with his usual pin in the shape of a Rook, the man was more handsome than most and he clearly knew it.

Looking up at you with those eyes of his, you couldn’t tell what kind of mood he was in. “You may close the door.” He purred in that voice of his. Doing so, you stood in front of his desk and prayed that you were not blushing. Being this close to him, you could better see the scars over his eye and on his jaw. Many speculated how he got them, but no one had dared ask.

“You asked to see me, Mr. Frye?” You asked, keeping your voice as even as you could.

“Yes I did.” He replied, standing up, walking around to the front of his desk, he leaned against it and crossed his arms.

“Before you left for the weekend, we, that is the I wanted to take this chance to thank you for all the work you have done making this transition work. The other executives wanted to wait until after the holiday, but I saw no reason to wait myself.” He said

“Well thank you Mr. Frye. But I didn’t do all that much. I simply oversaw it.” You said surprised at this.

“I’ve been observing your work here Miss (Y/N) and from what I have seen, your work is one of the only things holding this company together. And the way I see it, that should be rewarded, if you will permit me to do so” He said smiling. You had never seen him smile before and it the sight of it was highly arousing.

“What did you have in mind Mr. Frye?” You asked smiling.

“Well I thought I might indulge a fantasy of yours” He replied, biting his lower lip.

Shocked by not only what he said, but how he said it you replied “And what fantasy do you think that is Mr. Frye?”

“The one where I bend you over my desk.” He replied smirking.

Hearing him speak of what you had tried to keep hidden, you didn’t know if you wanted to accept or run far away. Despite your bits of teasing him, you had never said a word to anyone about how you felt about him.

“What makes you think that’s what I want?” You inquired.

“From the 67 times I’ve seen you lean over your desk when I was nearby.” He said.

“You actually counted? That could have been just a coincidence.” You replied almost tartly.

“There is a fine line between coincidence and intentional Miss (Y/N). There is also the fact you turn a luscious shade of pink every time I’m in the room with you, like you are now. And how every time I call you for something, your voice goes up. Shall I continue?” He asked teasingly.

Feeling like he had just read you like a book you asked. “Do you keep track of all these things on the women that work for you?”

“No. Just the ones that I want personally.” Jacob replied.

“And just how long has this being the case?” You asked almost scared to hear the answer.

“From the moment I first walked in the office and you showed me around.” He said, standing up and inching closer to you. “So with that being said Miss (Y/N) will you permit me to reward you?”

Extending a hand out to you, you closed your eyes, took a break and accepted it. Jacob pulled you into his arms, brought his hands to your face and pulled you in for a very deep kiss. Reaching behind you, his hands quickly found the zipper on your dress and lips still locked, he slipped it off you and let it fall to the floor before making work of your bra. Your own hands found buttons on his suit jacket and quickly undoing them, Jacob shrugged the coat of and tossed it to the side. Loosening his tie, you started working on the buttons of his shirt and as you removed them, you were stunned to see not just how well built he was, but the tattoos that graced his chest and left arm. His suit had kept them well hidden.

Breaking the kiss with you, he pulled you around to the other side of the desk. Clearing a space, he took his place behind you and laid you flat face down. Placing kisses along your cheek and neck, Jacob grinned at the sound of whimpering. The feel of his breath against your skin was almost unbearable.

“Mr. Frye. I” you stammered uncontrollably.

“Jacob. You may call me Jacob” he whispered as he began kissing you down your spine. As he reached your hips, he quickly slid your knickers off and tossed them aside. Undoing his trousers, he slid them off, and taking hold of his cock, teased your opening with it before sliding it inside, making you moan loudly as he did so.

Laying his hands flat on the desk, Jacob picked up a pleasurable pace for the both of you. Mindful that you were pressed against the desk, Jacob took care not to thrust too hard, lest it hurt you.

Feeling him stretch you, you closed your eyes and let yourself relax as he fucked you. Thinking back to all of the times you had pleasured yourself to this very fantasy, you could not think of one time were it was as good as this. Hearing him moan in time with you was far more erotic than you ever thought.

After a bit, Jacob laid himself back on top of you, reaching underneath to your tits and taking them in his hands. Between shuddering gasps, Jacob kissed you anywhere his lips could reach. He then lift you off the desk and turned you over onto your back, briefly pulling out.

Jacob then when to his knees where he began eating you out, his tongue quickly finding your clit. As he ate you hungrily, you ran your fingers through his hair, hoping he enjoyed that.

Just when it seemed as if you might come, Jacob stopped. Whimpering when he did, Jacob stood back up, pulled you to him again, and re-entered you, working you faster than he did before. Sitting up on the desk, Jacob wrapped his arms around you and buried his face between your tits, sucking on your nipples as he did so. He worked his way back up to your neck and let the feel of his breath on your skin push you further to the edge.

Soon you began throbbing and holding tightly to him. “Come for me (Y/N). Come for me now” Jacob growled and soon enough, your body obeyed him, cumming all over him and shuddering as you did so, never having come so hard in your life.

As you came down from your own high, Jacob’s work continued. As much as he tried to delay his own end, he soon gave up and mere moments after you, he spilled himself deep inside and he collapsed on top of you, kissing you as he did so.

Taking a moment to catch your breath, you looked up into Jacob’s eyes, quickly becoming lost in them. 

“Was it what you hoped for?” Jacob asked gently.

“Mmmmhmmm.”

“Good, because I hope we can do this again.” Jacob said.

“And just how do you propose we do that?” You asked breathlessly. “Sneak around?”

“Well as of Monday, there will be no need to.” He said.

“What do you mean?” You asked.

“On Monday it becomes official. You’re being made an executive.” Jacob replied.

“And how do you know this?” You asked incredulous.

“We voted on it this morning. Your office will be next to mine, so doing this again will be easy.” Jacob smirked.

“Did you have something to do with this?” You asked.

“Actually it was in the works before I started here. But I did kind of speak up about it when I found out so there is that.” He admitted.

“So no more calling you Mr. Frye?” You asked teasingly.

“You still can if you want to.” He said smirking.

“How am I supposed to get any work done when you will be right next door?” You said blushing.

“We will just have to work that out.”


End file.
